Dynasty Warriors:Short Story Collection
by flamechild05
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that I have created. I think you'll be interested in these. flamechild05 They may be short but they are interesting. Review or I ain't updating.
1. Story One

Cao Cao's Victory

By: flamechild05

Story 1

The Yellow Turbans were advancing and fast. Cao Cao couldn't think of anything to do but retreat.

"RETREAT!" he yelled. His forces immediately drew backward rushing away from the fight.

"Do not allow them to escape!" Zhang Jiao. "It's my chance to prove to Dong Zhuo I really am strong enough to have my own forces." Dong Zhuo took over the Yellow Turbans. His forces forced the Yellow turbans into submission.

"Use evasive fighting!" yelled Cao Cao. "Fight only those who fight you."

"Heh heh. He thinks evasive fighting methods can destroy my troops. NO WAY!" said Zhang Jiao. He boomed the last two words before he ordered his troop into **_no mercy mode_**.

Suddenly a bright light flashed as Zhang Jiao used his musou.

_That attack took out nearly all my troops. Now **I** have to use evasive fighting._

"Troops use evasive maneuver #3…. "Merciless Stars".

Zhang Jiao pulled out his star shaped halberd. So did all his troops.

"Aw..Crap!" This guy is too smart thought Cao Cao. "Troops use musou when I say, if you can't use musou keep on fighting …. NOW!" There was a huge flash of bright white light. The troops from both sides were using their musou.

Some of the troops from Zhang Jiao's side were still fighting for their lives.

Then as if a sudden a sudden decision the Yellow Turbans withdrew from the fight and ran away.

A great cry went up as the Yellow Turbans swiftly retreated.

"They may have won… but we will return and be VICTORIUS!" Zhang Jiao said.

(This is only the first story out of maybe 5. I'm doing different stories so that you can choose the ones to your liking.)

flamechild05


	2. Story Two

Dong Zhuo Takes Over the Yellow Turbans

By:flamechild05

Dong Zhuo was in a deep frustration. His troops had to retreat more than three times in the last two days.

"What is that is weakening my forces?" he yelled showing more anger than ever before.

He wasn't used to loosing the Dong Zhuo forces were always feared for their strength and how little they lost in battles. Now they were loosing battles left and right.

"Hmph! I have to fix this." He walked out of the tent where his troops were training vigorously.

"Listen up you scum! Now as you know we have lost three battles in a matter of days. We've lost so many men we had to go into the reserve and pick out more. Now as you also know I don't like LOOSING! I don't think you do either. Now if you loose this next battle I'll personally kill everyone of your wives and all you children."

A look of fright entered the eyes of the troops. They didn't want to loose their families one of the last things they had in their possession.

" Now are we going to win the next battle or are you going to make all of us happier."

The troops didn't answer immediately but as the fright of them loosing their wives wore of they straightened up and said in one big booming voice.

"YES SIR!" then in unison they turned and started drills.

Within minutes you could tell that the troops didn't want to loose the next battle, whatever it was. They were doing everything the split second it was commanded.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Before Dong Zhuo could get anything out there was a loud war cry to the east.

A warrior rushed in to inform Dong of who it was.

"Sir Yellow Turbans have attacked. Should we return the fight?" asked the warrior.

"What type of question is that? Of course I want to return the fight. The Yellow Turbans just made my plans go a whole lot quicker."

With that Dong exited the tent and went to the armory tent to get his blade.

Once he had it he went out and joined the battle.

"Men defeat these scum and bring me their leader." Yelled Dong Zhuo.

"Yes sir!" His troops replied. The battle went on for no more than an hour before Dong's forces defeated the Yellow Turbans. The leader just happened to be Zhang Jiao.

"Surrender your position as general to me or die nothing more the a yellow-bellied piece of scum.!" Demanded Dong Zhuo.

Zhang Jiao seemed to value his life more than his title and quickly surrendered his position.

"Now you other Turbans join my forces or be killed." Almost immediately the Yellow Turbans joined.

"Heh heh… Worked out better than I planned."

The End


End file.
